piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 racers who almost died due to different reasons
Here are the 10 Piston Cup Racers who were so close to getting killed due to reasons not related to racing or health. 10. Rusty Cornfuel - 9/11 Rusty Cornfuel's closest call with death comes on Saturday, September 8, 2001, 3 days before the World Trade Center collapse. Rusty had gone to the Tow Cap office on the 89th floor of the North Tower. Three days later the tower was hit by a plane. Rusty describes his close call with death in an interview with Kori in the 2001 Boston 350. 9. James Robson - Hurricane Katrina Robson stayed in his New Orleans home during the storm in 2005 but he survived and so did his family but many of his Piston Cup-related belongings destroyed including one 1978 and one 1981 James Robson die cast. 8. Harold Axel - Drowning Harold Axel has almost drowned when he was 6 years old in 1962 before his birthday. It's hard to imagine how one of the best racers of the 80's nearly died at the age of SIX! Harold was saved by a tow truck who happened to be nearby. 7. Kraig Shiftright - 9/11 An even closer call than Cornfuel. Kraig Shiftright and his wife Bonnie planned to visit the World Trade Center on September 11th but they did it a day earlier. Kraig describes the insanely close call in an RSN News interview in January 2002. 6. Mario Andretti - Highway Accident Mario Andretti was involved in a 67 vehicle pileup on a highway back on Friday, June 19, 1992. Andretti was involved in the pileup after a 1976 Chevy Nova crashed into him. Andretti survived with minor injuries but 5 cars died in the wreck. 5. Ricardo Albany - Nearly died in WW2 Ricardo Albany nearly died when a bullet grazed his left side and broke his mirror. Had the aim gone a little more towards the right it would hit him directly in the eye and kill him. 4. Robert Johnson - Survived a deadly plane crash Robert Johnson survived a deadly plane crash involving him, his pilot friend and another car on board in 1952. This happened before the 1952 Nightdona Clash so Robert did not miss races. 3. Eugene Carbureski - Survived helicopter crash Eugene Carbureski survived a helicopter crash in 1988 which killed the pilot. It happened before the infamous Daniel 500 where Don Chapcar died on. Chapcar replaced Eugene due to his injuries. 2. Floyd Lowtire - Poisonous Rattlesnake Bite Floyd Lowtire encountered the snake on February 1968 during a vacation in Florida when the snake bit him on his roof. Floyd got the poison effects almost instantly and nearly died but doctors were able to save him. Transcript (MPH 55 News) (the MPH 55 news has more than 20 reporters hired for that job (including Spike, Pinkie, Lapis, Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus) but for this report, Walter Jones and Jimmy Johnson (NOT CARCA racer Jimmie) make this report) Walter: BREAKING NEWS! Lowtire has been bitten by a dangerous rattlesnake and is in the hospital! Jimmy: Yep, Floyd Lowtire is bit by a snake. (Footage) Floyd (bit): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1. Johnny Blamer - Ate Three Chilli Peppers instead of regular Jalapeno. The most RIDICULOUS reason a racer almost died was Johnny Blamer's incident with peppers. Blamer nearly died on Christmas Eve 2004 after eating THREE BLAZING HOT CHILLI PEPPERS! Johnny was hotter than Texas, Mercury and Ben's Hot Sauce COMBINED! Transcript (RSN News Broadcast) Kori: Merry Christmas from- Johnny (cries and is mouth catches fire); AGH! HOTTEST SAUCE EVER! SO (Popeye toot) HOT! (Spongebob Alarm Clock)! I WILL CATCH FIRE ANY SECOND NOW! Kori: HE SAID THE N-WORD! Johnny (cries): AAAHH! (Johnny hugs Kori) Johnny (stop crying): When will I get a date? Nobody bothers to date me. Kori: A stupid moment here at Johnny's house. The dumbest one yet. Was Johnny trying to FLIRT with me? Johnny: YES! Kori: I guess back to you Bob and Darrell. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments